Light bars or emergency lights of the type used on emergency vehicles such as fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances, utilize warning signal lights to produce a variety of light signals. These light signals involve the use of various colors and patterns. Generally, these warning signal lights consist of revolving and oscillating lamps having reflective back support members and colored filters as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,828.
Many problems exist with the known methods for producing warning light signals. One particular problem with known light bars is their reliance on mechanical components to revolve or oscillate the lamps to produce the desired light signal. Additionally, these components increase the size of the light bar or emergency lights which adversely affect its drag characteristics. Moreover, there is an increased likelihood that a breakdown will occur requiring the repair or replacement of the defective component.
The most common light sources being used in light bars or emergency lights include halogen lamps or gaseous discharge xenon lamps. These lamps emanate large amounts of heat which is difficult to dissipate from the sealed light bar or emergency light and may damage the electronic circuitry contained therein. In addition, these lamps consume large amounts of current requiring a large power supply or large battery or electrical source. These lamps also generate substantial electromagnetic emissions which may interfere with radio communications. Finally, these lamps, which are not rugged, have relatively short life spans necessitating frequent replacement.
Another problem with the known warning signal lights is their use of filters to produce the desired color. This filtering technique produces more heat that must be dissipated. Moreover, changing the color of a light source requires the physical removal of the filter from the light bar or emergency light and the insertion of a new filter. Furthermore, filters fade or flake making them unable to consistently produce the desired color.
These problems associated with traditional signaling lamps are exacerbated by the fact that creating multiple light signals requires multiple signaling lamps. Further, there is little flexibility in modifying the light signal created by a lamp. For example, changing a stationary lamp into one that rotates or oscillates would require a substantial modification to the light bar which may not be possible.
In view of the above, there is a need for a warning signal light that: (1) is capable of producing multiple light signals; (2) producing the appearance of a revolving or oscillating light signal without relying upon mechanical components; (3) generates little heat; (4) uses substantially less electric current; (5) produces significantly lessor amounts of electromagnetic emissions; (6) is rugged and has a long life span; and (7) produces a truer light output color without the use of filters.
According to the invention, there is provided a light emitting diode (LED) warning signal light which may be depicted in several embodiments. In general, the warning signal light comprises an array of light sources configured on a light support and in electrical communication with a controller and a power supply, battery, or other electrical source. The warning signal light provides various colored light signals for use by an emergency vehicle. These light signals may include a stationary light, a strobe light, a revolving light, and an oscillating light. Additionally, the warning signal light may be capable of displaying symbols, characters, or arrows. Preferably, rotating and oscillating light signals are produced by sequentially illuminating columns of LED""s on a stationary light support. However, the warning signal light may also be rotated or oscillated via mechanical means. The warning signal light may also be transportable for easy connection to a stand such as a tripod for electrical connection to a power supply, battery, or other electrical source as a stand-alone signal.
An object of an embodiment of the invention is to provide a warning signal light capable of producing revolving and oscillating light signals without the use of mechanical components.
Another object of an embodiment of the invention is that the warning signal light is capable of producing several different light signals.
Yet another object of an embodiment of the invention is to generate substantially less heat than traditional warning signal lights.
Yet another object of an embodiment of the invention is to use substantially less electric current.
Still another object of an embodiment of the invention is to produce relatively lower amounts of electromagnetic emissions.
Another object of an embodiment of the invention is to be rugged and have a relatively longer life span than traditional warning signal lights.
Yet another object of an embodiment of the invention is to produce a truer light output color without the use of filters.
Still another object of an embodiment of the invention is to allow the user to adjust the color of the light signal without having to make a physical adjustment from a multi-colored panel.
Another object of an embodiment of the invention is that it can be formed into various shapes. This allows the invention to be customized for the particular need.
Yet another object of an embodiment of the invention is that the light signal produced can be easily customized by the user via a microprocessor.
A feature of an embodiment of the invention is a plurality of light emitting diodes (LED""s), integral to a circuit board, where the LED""s are aligned in vertical columns and horizontal rows.
Another feature of an embodiment of the invention is the mounting of a panel of LED""s to a mechanical device which rotates or oscillates the panel during use as a warning signal light on an emergency vehicle.
Yet another feature of an embodiment of the invention is the provision of a plurality of LED""s mounted to a flexible circuit board which may be manipulated into any desired configuration and can be used as a stationary, rotating, or oscillating signal light by an emergency vehicle.
Still another feature of an embodiment of the invention is the provision of a microprocessor/controller which is in electrical communication with a panel of LED""s to selectively activate the LED""s to produce a revolving or oscillating light signal.
Yet another feature of an embodiment of the invention is the provision of an LED support member supporting an array of colored LED""s and a controller capable of selecting LED""s of the same color to produce a single or mixed colored light signal.
Still another feature of an embodiment of the invention is the provision of a light emitting diode support member having an array of LED""s disposed about a front surface consisting of at least two sides and a controller capable of producing light signals on each side that are independent of each other.
Still another feature of an embodiment of the invention is the provision of an LED support member having an array of LED""s angularly offset with respect to the LED support member for the provision of a horizontal light signal as viewed by an individual when the LED support member is mounted within the interior of the forward or rear windshield of a vehicle.
Still another feature of an embodiment of the invention is the provision of an LED support member which may be easily connectable and/or removed from a transportable support such as a tripod for placement of an LED warning signal light at any location as desired by an individual.
Still another feature of an embodiment of the invention is the provision of an LED support member which may be easily connectable to an emergency vehicle, including but not limited to automobiles, ambulances, trucks, motorcycles, snowmobiles, and/or any other type of vehicle in which warning signal or emergency lights are utilized.